The primary objective of the Administrative Core (Core A) is to promote, organize and facilitate the crossdisciplinary research activities of the SBRP around environmental health, land re-use and co-exposure issues in Rhode Island. Brown University's SBRP, "REUSE IN RHODE ISLAND: A STATE-BASED APPROACH TO COMPLEX EXPOSURES," began funding in April 2005. The elements that guide us focus on MIXED EXPOSURES, take a STATE-BASED approach to environmental health research, technology development, and contaminated land re-use with RHODE ISLAND as our laboratory. During our initial three years of funding, we have established ourselves as an innovative program of intellectual activity and of basic research and applied science at Brown and throughout Rhode Island. Our newly established Center for Environmental Health and Technology (CEHT), officially recognized by the Brown University Corporation in Spring, 2007, has strengthened the identity, status and capabilities of our SBRP. CEHT provides a structure for expanding our research and core activities, and facilitates collaboration with other programs within Brown University, and with community and government agencies within the State of Rhode Island. The Specific Aims of our SBRP include: Specific Aim 1: Develop processes that support and accommodate the growth of the interdisciplinary basic and applied research and training. Specific Aim 2: Maintain a communication structure that strengthens team building and facilitates the dissemination of information. Specific Aim 3: Implement mechanisms that will optimally promote the program's objectives and ensure the best and responsible use of the available resources.